


Emergency

by WickedHeadache



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Based on a 30 Rock Episode, F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Chakotay/Seven of Nine, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedHeadache/pseuds/WickedHeadache
Summary: (Post Endgame) Seven is injured and Janeway is her emergency contact, to Chakotay's dismay and the vice Admiral's surprise.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Emergency

“What do you mean you can't tell me anything?” Chakotay snapped.

“I'm sorry, you're not her family and you're not her emergency contact,” Nurse Ashia said, voice clipped yet polite.

“She doesn't _have_ a family,” the man continued, an exasperated edge to his tone.

“Then we'll have to wait for her emergency contact. She's already been notified.”

“Wait, emergency contact?” He frowned. “Who-?”

He shook his head. Seven had enlisted an emergency contact and it wasn't him. But who else could it be? In the last three years, all they'd had was each other. After _Voyager_ , they'd all split ways. Sure, he occasionally contacted B'Elanna and had a monthly dinner with the now vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway to catch up, but, to his knowledge, the only other person Seven was seeing nowadays was Icheb.

But Icheb was a child. There was no way Seven had put that kind of responsibility on him.

He had to see her. They refused to tell her anything about her condition. He should've known letting her take off all the way to Fenris on her own was a bad idea. He should've been there with her. Maybe, her ship wouldn't have crashed if he had.

Then, he heard _her_.

“Hi, I'm Kathryn Janeway. Somebody called me?” his former captain said.

Chakotay's head snapped up, taking in the sight of Vice Admiral Janeway in jeans and a t-shirt, her hair rushedly tied back. This was the least composed he had seen her in years. 

Janeway was clutching a cup of coffee in her left fist, naturally.

“Kathryn,” he exclaimed in surprise.

The nurse welcomed Janeway with a brighter expression she had Chakotay.

“Oh, yes! Miss Hansen designated _you_ as her emergency contact.”

“She did?” Chakotay stared open-mouthed at the nurse.

“She did?” Kathryn lifted her brows. She actually looked pleased, if not a little caught off guard, which was understandable.

Meanwhile, a whirlwind of thoughts was passing through Chakotay's head. This was so humiliating. _He_ was Seven's significant other. _He_ should be her emergency contact. Just because they weren't legally binded it didn't mean he had no rights as her partner. Right?

A doctor came through the doors then, and he shook off his thoughts. “Annika's going to be fine,” he immediately appeased them. “She's pretty tough if she survived that landing. Probably something to do with her unique technology. But she did fracture a few ribs and puncture a kidney. Also, I suspect she may be a Starfleet officer because she keeps asking for a... captain?”

“That... would be me,” Janeway stepped forward.

“Ah,” the doctor said and signalled for her to follow him. She complied.

“Tell her I'm here,” Chakotay called after Kathryn a moment too late.

She hesitated before nodding. Her shoulders were tense as she walked down the hallway. It had been years since she last saw Seven and now they were finally meeting again under circumstances more unpleasant than she would've wished.

Oh, she had asked Chakotay how Seven was dealing with being back on Earth, and time and time again he had responded that Seven was okay. _Okay_ wasn't the most satisfactory answer, but she had taken what she could get. At least she had been aware of her former protegé's well-being.

The current disconnection between them was what made her so shocked to discover she was Seven's emergency contact.

She pushed the door to Seven's room open, and smiled weakly as she spotted the blonde woman. She was pale and wearing a hospital gown. When her gaze found blue eyes, Seven attempted a smile as she blinked blearily at Janeway.

“Seven,” she breathed out and stepped closer to the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“I am…” she paused and tried to sit up, looking mildly triumphant when she succeeded. “Functional,” she completed.

That prompted Kathryn's smile to grow at the familiarity of that sentence. “Good,” she stated. “I'm glad.”

“Doctor Parker gave me a mild sedative. I believe it's yet to fully wear off,” Seven tilted her head, a tiny crinkle appearing between her brows. “My mouth tastes like _leola_ root.”

Kathryn chuckled. “I see you haven't forgotten Neelix's cooking.”

“I couldn't even if I wanted to. I possess eidetic memory,” Seven reminded her.

“I heard you had a pretty bad landing,” Janeway became serious then. Her mind flashed back to another version of herself, from another timeline, warning her that if she didn't listen to her Seven would die, around this year. She shook away that idea. Seven was _fine_. Seven was alive, and breathing, and _human_ , and — she was rolling her eyes like a teenager.

“Are you referring to the crash caused by that ill-mannered Cardassian vessel?”

“I didn't know that's what happened,” Janeway said. “Hell, I wasn't even aware you owned a ship. How _did_ you get a ship, anyway?”

“How I obtained it is irrelevant,” she deflected. Janeway sighed, but before she could differ, Seven was speaking again. “And I was left barely damaged.”

“It's alarming that you were hurt _at all_ , Seven,” she argued.

“I've been repaired. Worrying now is unnecessary, Captain, however…touching I find it.”

She sighed and a corner of her lips quirked upwards. “I guess you're right,” she conceded. She decided to leave her off the hook and not mention the _touching_ comment. “It's vice Admiral, by the way,” she couldn't help but correct her.

She had long since given up in getting Seven to call her Kathryn, so she might as well call her by the appropriate title.

“Oh. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Seven,” Janeway leaned forward to clasp one of Seven's hands on her own, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Seven was staring at her, eyes unreadable, and it unnerved her to the point she had to look down. She noticed her thumb had unconsciously been rubbing the back of Seven's hand. She ceased the movement and looked back up. “Chatokay's here.”

That's not what she wanted to say.

She wanted to keep holding her hand and ask her for stories of her life on Earth. She wanted to know why Seven had missed the last two _Voyager_ reunions and why Seven had designated her as her emergency contact. She wanted to ask her about Icheb and the Academy, and what her travel plans were about.

“I… was not aware,” Seven swallowed.

“They weren't giving him any information about your condition because he's not family,” she told her, and immediately regretted her phrasing. Because Chakotay _was_ family, in that non-biological, non-legal, by association kind of way. Seven didn't seem bothered, however.

“I'm guessing he'll be barging in any second now?”

Seven sounded tired, suddenly, but given the circumstances, Kathryn didn't think much of it.

“Don't worry. I'm sure it's only a matter of time until they let him visit you.”

Seven paused for a few seconds, looking straight ahead before turning her gaze to Kathryn, raw sincerity shining in her eyes. “It's...nice, to see you again, Captain.”

Janeway blinked, caught off guard by the admission. She had worried that her presence would be unwanted — although God knew that hadn't stopped her before and would've hardly stopped her now. Emotion bloomed in her chest and she squeezed Seven's hands. 

“I missed you, too,” she offered Seven a lopsided grin. “Next time, skip the hospital visits and just give me a call.”

Seven's ocular implant quirked, and Kathryn could tell she had amused her. “Aye, Captain.”

  
  


“All of this got me thinking. About us, and our life together, and how it apparently holds no value in life-threatening situations,” he was beginning to sound pissed off, so he calmed himself down before continuing with a smile too bright to look natural. “So I think we should make our relationship official.”

Seven tilted her head. “Explain.”

Somehow, Chakotay managed to make his tone even more overly enthusiastic than it was before. 

“They wouldn't even tell me how you were doing, and at this point I think I have some rights! I don't want to go through anything like this again. We should get married!”

In the monitor, Seven's heart rate began to accelerate as she stared at him, eyes disbelieving.

“Married?” Her voice was deceptively flat.

It just so happened that Kathryn came back to the room in that moment, a cup of coffee in her hand.

“Who's married?” She asked lightly as she moved around Seven's bed to sit in a chair.

“Nobody,” Seven replied quickly.

“Not yet,” Chakotay added. Seven closed her eyes, trying to maintain her patience. 

Kathryn looked interested, to Seven's chagrin.

“Somebody's gonna tell me what's going on?” She said expectantly.

“I just proposed,” Chakotay told her with a grin.

The room was silent for one tense second. Kathryn's eyes found Seven, who refused to meet her gaze. 

“That is-” she started to smile until she caught the way Seven kept staring down. “Oh, I'm interrupting, aren't I? I'm sorry, I'll let you…”

She trailed off as she walked away and out of the room. Once the door was closed behind her, she allowed herself to breathe again. For some reason, she felt conflicted, instead of being overcome with joy. Two important people in her life were about to take a new step in their relationship. Seven had become an extraordinary individual, and Chakotay was going to obtain the happiness he had always wanted.

Chakotay and Seven were getting married.

But why did that sound so wrong?

  
  


Hours later, when she reached her fifth cup of coffee since she had arrived to the hospital, Kathryn finally entered Seven's room again. Chakotay had left some time ago, which was a relief, for reasons Kathryn preferred not to think about.

Seven immediately snapped her head up, looking far more lucid than she had been during her last two visits.

“Admiral,” she saluted amicably.

“So…” Janeway drawled as she approached her bed. She observed Seven stiffening. The lopsided grin she shot Seven had a teasing glint to it. “I'm your emergency contact?”

Seven relaxed, lips curling up. “You _are_ family,” she explained without elaborating further.

“Ah,” Janeway inhaled sharply and smiled back. She was aware of how emotional she must've looked like. She couldn't bring herself to care, though. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that.”

“I thought it was apparent,” Seven pursed her lips. “Were you not aware of how essential your guidance has been to me?”

“Still…” Kathryn didn't glance away from Seven's eyes. “Are you marrying Chakotay?”

Seven sighed. “Chakotay is a remarkable human-” she started to excuse. Kathryn watched expectantly as she shook her head in defeat. “No, I'm not getting married.”

“Can I ask you why?”

“You can, but I'm afraid you won't be getting an answer.”

“Don't you love him?”

“No,” she said so frankly that Kathryn was taken aback. 

“No?”

“I had believed that finding romance was a substantial step to take in order to regain my Humanity. That it was… logical,” Seven nodded, as if reaffirming to herself her choice of words. “I was wrong.”

“How do you know?”

“Three years with him. Each more confusing than the other. Half that time I wondered if the lack of- of _deep emotion_ that the Doctor referred to when speaking about love was just a reminiscent of my time with the collective,” Seven grimaced with something akin to shame. “But then, when he told me we should get married, I wasn't indifferent. At last, I was _overcome_ with emotion. With dread.”

Janeway took a deep breath as she processed this information. All this time, she had believed Seven and Chakotay were happy. She supposed that no one really knew what went on in other people's heads. 

_Poor Chakotay_ , she mused, and reminded herself to pay him a visit later. Then, she leveled Seven with a severe look.

“Please, tell me you were somewhat tactful when you dumped him,” she curled her lips into a grimace at the thought of Seven brutally breaking Chakotay's heart.

“Admiral, need I remind you that I took social lessons _precisely_ to handle situations like this,” Seven replicated her best version of puppy dog eyes and Janeway didn't buy her act for a second. “I managed it with delicacy and grace, if I do say so myself.”

Janeway sighed, but couldn't repress a tiny smile that was curling in her lips. “Let's hope so.”

“Admiral.”

Janeway looked up in askance. “Yes?”

“Once I'm allowed to leave the hospital, do you think we'll meet again?”

“We better!” She retorted, delighting in the tiny smile Seven was giving her. “If you think you'll be getting rid of me for good that easily, you're sorely mistaken.”

“Fortunately, I'm always right,” she replied with that deadpan sense of humor of hers. “We could engage in recreational activities. Like we used to, on _Voyager_. Perhaps… a game of Velocity?”

And Seven's eyes gleamed with so much hope that Janeway wouldn't be able to deny her even if she wanted to.

“Sure, when are you free?”

“Saturday afternoon?”

“It's a date.”

Then, Seven's eyes widened in alarm. “Admiral, my suggestion wasn't meant to imply any sort of romantic-” Janeway laughed good-naturedly. “I know, Seven. It's an expression!”

“Oh,” she stayed silent for a moment, as she usually did when trying to understand something new about human behavior. “It's a… ‘date,’ then.”

She smiled fondly. “I look forward to winning again,” she teased.

“And I'll look forward to proving you wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is J/7 but can totally be read as platonic — there's zero romance here, as you can see. Just two people who care a lot about each other and think of each other as family. Which I will no doubt write as romantic and nobody can stop me.
> 
> But if it's not your thing-- this is pretty innocent.
> 
> Btw this was based off the 30 Rock episode where Jack has a heart attack and Liz is her emergency contact and he ends up breaking up with his fiancee(?


End file.
